dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Who is Fortuneteller Baba?
いババ |Rōmaji title = Kyūto na!? Uranai Baba |Literal title = Cute, Huh?! Fortuneteller Baba |Series = DB |Number = 69 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Lost Dragon Ball *The All-Seeing Crone |Airdate = July 8, 1987 |English Airdate = November 14, 2002 |Previous = The Last Dragon Ball |Next = We Are the Five Warriors }} いババ|''Kyūto na!? Uranai Baba''|lit "Cute, Huh?! Fortuneteller Baba"}} is the first episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the sixty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 8, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 14, 2002. Summary Goku says he has to use the wish granted by the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to bring Upa's dad, Bora, back from the dead. Bora was killed by Mercenary Tao. They all agree and head back to Kame House to fix the Dragon Radar. Bulma tells the gang that the radar is in working order and that the Dragon Ball must be hidden or inside the belly of an animal, as the radar cannot detect it. Master Roshi is to everything while trimming his nose hairs, and tells the group that Fortuneteller Baba could help them (she is Master Roshi's sister). They decide to go see her. Bulma decides it is time to go home and see her parents. Oolong chickens out, but Puar, Yamcha, and Krillin will help out Goku while Master Roshi stays home with Launch. Next, the gang goes towards Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, but have to stop in a town on the Southern Continent for gas. The next scene starts with Puar explaining to Goku a joke relating corn to Korin. It is not clear, but as Goku jumps of the capsule jet, he "rips his pants". The others give him a hard time about looking sloppy and advise him to get new clothes, and maybe some underwear. At the tailor, they dress Goku up in some silly clothes (one being a golf outfit). The Tailor Ford agrees to make him some new threads like his last ones, and Yamcha bribes him to have it done in an hour. Goku then tells the gang he would like to get Upa because he is all alone and waiting at home. Then Goku finds Upa who is hiding in his tepee, afraid to come out. Upa comes running out to greet Goku. He is so happy to see him. As he runs he stumbles then jumps in Goku's arms. Goku is a true friend to Upa and again tells him he will bring Bora back. Upa is scared to leave his home, but Goku assures him that some things are scary the first time, like leaving home or "Broccoli" and that is okay because when they return, they will be with seven Dragon Balls and they will awake Bora. Now comes another scene botched in translation. They arrive back to meet Yamcha and the gang, and Goku's clothes are ready. Apparently, Goku gets naked and changes in the street. Then Krillin mistakes Upa for a girl. Everyone looks confused. After the new clothes, they are ready to head to Fortuneteller Baba's house. At Baba's palace, they meet Ghost Usher who has a very spooky smile. Meanwhile, the guys in front of them are some big bruisers. When they return from their session with Fortuneteller Baba, they are beaten up good. The gang sees that something is up here. Goku keeps messing Fortuneteller Baba's name. Also, it is a palace, not a house. The introduction to Baba is great. Seems she will help them find the last Dragon Ball but it will cost a lot, which they do not have. Fortuneteller Baba tells them the other method is to fight her 5 fighters and win which they agree to do. Major Events *Krillin assumes Upa's gender. *Goku and his friends travel to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. *Fortuneteller Baba explains that Goku and his friends will need to take part in a competition. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Airplane *Flying Nimbus *Crystal Ball *Turtle School Uniform Differences from the Manga *When the gang stops to get Goku some new clothes, they also have to refuel the plane. This was never mentioned in the manga. **Also, the above-mentioned scene is where Goku discovers his turtle gi is wrecked is altered from the manga. Here he discovers that they're ripped when he's waiting for the plane to refuel, while in the manga he finds out while they're still flying to Baba's. *The name of the tailor, Tailor Ford, is only revealed in the anime. *The group does not encounter a sandstorm in the manga. They arrive at the palace without incident. Trivia *Yamcha's suggestion that the Dragon Radar is junk is in the English dub only. In the manga and Japanese anime, he crudely remarks that the possibly eaten Dragon Ball will be pooped out, much to Bulma's disgust. Krillin then questions if the Dragon Ball would still be usable upon being excreted. *Puar trying to explain to Goku the Korin/corn joke he made in the last episode was something the dub made up. In the Japanese version, Goku was whining about wasting time in the town while they refuel the plane and Puar was trying to explain why to him. Goku replies that he prefers the Flying Nimbus to the plane. Goku also does not mention Ice Cream in the original version. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 69 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 69 (BD) pt-br:Quem é a Vovó Uranai? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 069 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball